


Breakfast is the Best Meal of the Day

by yaniee1999



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Before and After, Blushing, Crushes, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, awkward!Renjun, needy!Jeno, noren just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniee1999/pseuds/yaniee1999
Summary: Renjun and Jeno were just awkward (in-love) teens when they first met but it didn't take them too long to overcome the barriers.





	Breakfast is the Best Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I'm sorry I wrote this really quickly coz I felt like writing something. I'll re-read this again and fix any errors but sorry if there are any rn. Also please let me know what you think with a comment :)

It’s been three weeks. Three weeks since Renjun joined SM and their line of trainees. By now he’s gotten pretty used to the system and their schedules. He can feel himself speaking the language more easily too, almost to a point where everyone could say that Renjun is basically fluent in Korean even though he’s Chinese by blood and mind.

Even though Renjun has adjusted well, there are days were Renjun feels off. He misses home, and his family and friends...he just misses China. Today is one of those days. So all last night Renjun just tossed and turned in bed, barley giving himself a good nights rest. After waking up that morning he decided to leave the dorm early and come to the practice rooms for some time alone.

Renjun dumps his bag onto the floor, walks over to the sound set and starts choosing a song. Once he does it begins to play through the room’s large speakers and he’s surrounded by noise. It’s loud and clear and it’s a song with choreography that Renjun knows how to dance to.

After a few hours of dancing, singing and switching between songs, Renjun can feel the stinging in his legs signaling him to stop and take a break. The final song comes to an end and Renjun lets himself fall to the floor as his legs give out underneath. 

It’s nice...the emotions he’s feeling. He’s tired but the frustration and mentality of wanting something is gone. And in his head Renjun keeps telling himself why he wanted to become and idol, why he auditioned. Sooner or later he’s lost in his thoughts and his surroundings become blurry, but the sudden jolt of the room doors opening scares him and he immediately sits up.

“Oh, so this is where you were.” Its Jeno. 

Renjun stands up and walks over to where his bag is and Jeno walks to the opposite side, putting his down.

“I was just getting in some extra practice,” Renjun replies sitting down and pulling out his phone. He doesn't know what else to do and he fears that it may become awkward if he doesn't make it look like he’s occupied. And it’s not that he doesn't like Jeno. He just hasn't really had the chance to get closer to him yet. Jeno is a super social guy in Renjun's eyes, who laughs and talks a lot and gets along with everyone really well. So far Renjun has manged to only befriend the other Chinese trainees and some of the older members who have been taking care of him. Donghyuck, Jaemin and Mark were pretty easy to get to know as well since they greeted Renjun with open arms and talked to him a lot.

But Jeno for some reason is harder to get closer too. He’s just too out of Renjun's range of “People who are easy and comfortable for me to talk to.” The sad thing is that Renjun REALLY wants to be friends or just more comfortable with Jeno, but every time they're put into a situation together everything becomes awkward and Renjun just wants to disappear. It’s probably why he tries to avoid Jeno the most. 

But obviously that isn't going to plan as of now but just as Renjun internally panics, Jeno leaves the room. Renjun lets out a sigh of relief. He really doesn't know why he gets all nervous around Jeno. He just wishes the torture would end.

After a few minutes of focusing on his phone and replying to some texts from his friends back in china, Renjun suddenly jumps to the feeling of something cold and wet being pressed against his cheek. He turns around and sees Jeno holding a bottle of water.

“Here, take it. I just went to get myself a drink from the vending machine so I got one for you too.”

Renjun just stares at the bottle for a bit before realizing he should probably take it from the other.

“O-Oh thank you, but you didn't have to..”

“It’s cool, you’re all hot and sweaty anyways so it looked like you needed a drink.” Jeno’s walked back over to his side of room and Renjun opens the bottle to take a drink.

Renjun nearly almost downs half the bottle all in one go and Jeno notices, “How long have you been practicing in here for?” Renjun glances down at his phone to check the time.

“Hm, 4 Hours?”

“You’ve been in here since 6?”

“I didn't even realize it had been so long.” Renjun admits.

The time now was around 10am, the time everyone would normally start entering the building. 

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Jeno asks, slowly.

It’s a sudden and random question but Renjun thinks about it for second and realizes no, he hasn't eaten yet and the thought of food is making him extremely hungry.

“No actually, I haven't. Why?”

“Well I haven't eaten yet either. Do you wanna grab something to eat with me?”

If hell wasn't just being in a place with Jeno then Renjun has know idea of what’s going to happen next because he could mess up ‘going out to eat with Jeno’ in 101 ways and more and he’s not sure if he wants to go through that. 

But at the same time Renjun is urged to say yes, to finally spend real time with Jeno and recover from the past three weeks of awkward encounters. But still it’s risky.

Renjun, lost in his thoughts once again, is snapped out when he notices that Jeno is crouched down in front of him, their faces just centimeters apart. “Please?” Jeno has this ridiculous look on his face and Renjun just wants to cry and laugh and pet Jeno all at the same time but words fail to leave his mouth.

Instead he’s thinking about how good Jeno looks up close and how they're so close in general and that he’s got the cutest expression ever and then slowly Renjun notices Jeno's gone a little red, a small blush covering his face. Even Renjun can feel himself turning red. Jeno quickly stands up and moves back, making Renjun jump a little.

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Jeno breaks the silence. “It’s fine, I just wondered maybe we could go together since you haven’t-”

“Yes!” Renjun suddenly shouts.

“I mean, yes, okay lets go. I’m hungry.” Renjun quickly grabs his bag and stuffs his phone into his pocket. Jeno comes out of his little shock and proceeds to do the same. Renjun has no idea of what happened back there but he knows it means something and he’s not willing of letting this chance go to waste.

 

 

“Hey, Injun.”

“Yes?”

Renjun and Jeno were currently sat in a music show waiting room. Both had gotten their mics fixed and adjusted and were waiting for the other members to come back so that they could all go up onto stage and start their recording.

“I’m hungry” Jeno whines while slouched on the sofa. Renjun, sat next to him, was warming up his voice which Jeno was supposed to be doing as well but chose to ignore so he could instead complain about not getting any food.

“And, What do you want me to do about it?”

“Can we go get something to eat?” 

“Now’s not the time, we have to go up and film in a bit.”

“Can we go after then? Please?” Jeno, once again, pulls the ridiculous face where he tries to look cute and moves closer to your face but it doesn’t work. Well it doesn’t work on anyone except Renjun.

Renjun covers Jeno’s face with the palm of his hands and pushes him back causing Jeno to fall back onto the sofa and regain his slouching position.  
Renjun gives in eventually, unable to argue with Jeno,“Okay, fine we’ll go somewhere later with the others to eat.”  
“Yay!” Jeno lazily wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist and rests his head on his thighs.

“Yah- Jeno, we’ve got to go soon..”

Jeno looks tired and peaceful, and Renjun lets it slide. The past few days have been busy and well Renjun just adores Jeno too much to get angry at him. Renjun pets Jeno’s head and runs his fingers through his black and green hair and he can feel Jeno almost humming happily beneath him.

And Renjun thanks his stars that Jeno asked him out to breakfast that day.


End file.
